Secret Truth
by Uncoordinated Dork
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Hermione and Draco become Head Girl and Boy. Four new demon students come from the Lamda Trang School for Demons.
1. On The Train

Hello!! I think the Hermione/Draco couple is so cute!! Just read...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Start Over Chapter 1 - On the Train

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Hermione's clock repeated over and over again until she finally shut it off. She checked the time.

'9:30! I have to get ready fast!!' Hermione thought.

She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She straightened her hair and put blue eyeshadow, red lipstick and black eyeliner. Her choice of outfit was a leather Emily the Strange jacket, black leather pants and a plain black tube top. By the time she was finished it was 10:00 it took 45 minutes to get to King's Cross so they took off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they got there they saw Harry and Ron waiting at the barrier.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione waved.

Harry and Ron were hesitant but waved.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked biting her lip from excitment.

"Alright..." they said.

"What? Do I have something on my teeth??" Hermione asked in fright.

"No," said Harry.

"You're perfect!" finished Ron.

"Good! Let's go!" Hermione said.

They joined hands and walked through the barrier together.

They found Draco waiting for Hermione at the edge of the barrier.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"I have to take Hermione," he grumbled.

"Why?" Harry asked pointing his wand at Draco.

"This should explain it," Draco handed a note to Hermione.

Hermione read over the note three times before she could believe it.

"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"Who's Head Boy?" Hermione asked.

"I am..." Draco grumbled.

"Oh, well alright, lead the way..." Hermione followed Draco to the Head compartment as Harry and Ron watched in horror.

As soon as they got there, they stayed as far away from each other as they could.

"You know we'll have our own common room," Draco said breaking the silence.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking out the window.

"And we'll have one bedroom?" Draco said looking at the note.

"Ye...WHAT?!" Hermione grabbed the note from Draco's hand. "Let me see that!" Hermione read it over a few times before saying, "Damn."

"We have to share a bath.." Hermione said.

"Holy crap!" Draco shouted.

"Oh god..." Hermione said holding her head in her hands. "This isn't as good as I thought."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you liked!! Next chapter: Voxy, Dracyra, Kouji and Koujen..


	2. Voxy, Dracyra, Kouji and Koujen

Hello!! Back to the story!! I hope you liked the first chapter... a bit short though... But this one will be longer!! I promise!! Oh, and I changed the title!!  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Secret Truth  
  
Chapter 2 - Voxy, Dracyra, Kouji and Koujen  
  
When they got off the train McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requests your presense."  
  
When they got to Professor Dumbledore's office he said, "I have put you together for one reason, one that you can never know."  
  
He looked Hermione straight in the eye. "And I have put new students from Korea to make sure you don't kill each other!! It is the best idea never to mess this up!"  
  
"Yes, Professor," they said.  
  
"Now, go to the hall," he said.  
  
They silently walked to the hall. By the time they got there the sorting hat was finished his song and Dumbledore was sitting in his chair clapping.  
  
Professor McGonagall tapped her fork to her glass and everyone became silent. Hermione and Draco sat in the table at the back for the Heads.  
  
"We have," Professor Dumbledore said, "New students from the Lamda Trang School for Demons in Korea. I hope you treat them like family!! Secondly, congratulations to the new Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Most clapped but others whispered in shock.  
  
"The students from Korea will stay with you in the Head Room, you will be they're guides for the year! Be silent for the Sorting."  
  
The students clapped and Professor McGonagall stood up as the first years came in.  
  
"We will first sort the Korean students!" McGonagall called out.  
  
"Heejin, Voxy!" She called out.  
  
Voxy had black cat ears and a black cat tail but other than that she looked human. Her hair was dyed blond and there was a bit of red on the side.  
  
"A vampire, eh?" the Sorting Hat said to her. "I know just where to put you!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!" the Sorting Hat yelled out.  
  
Voxy made her way to the back.  
  
"EunJi, Dracyra!" McGonagall called out.  
  
Dracyra had small midnight sky looking bat wings. She had no ears but she had a tail. Her hair was blond like Draco's.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!" the Sorting Hat yelled before the hat touched her head.  
  
Dracyra made her way to the seat beside Voxy.  
  
"SimJui, Koujen!" McGonagall searched the crowd.  
  
A tall boy with spiked orange hair came up. His eyes were red.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!" the Sorting Hat yelled.  
  
The boy looked emotionless as he walked to the back.  
  
"EiJi, Kouji!"  
  
Another boy with spiked black hair walked up. He had fox ears and a fox tail.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!" the Sorting Hat called.  
  
Kouji made his way to the back his eyes like glass. Broken glass.  
  
Hermione and Draco focused on the Korean students.  
  
Dracyra said something in Korean to Voxy.  
  
"Really?!" Voxy was so suprised she said it in English.  
  
Dracyra kept sneaking glances at Draco.  
  
Draco caught her and he asked, "What?"  
  
"Excuse me," Dracyra said in her best english. She threw her napkin down and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Koujen said in Korean to Voxy.  
  
Voxy whispered something in Korean to Koujen and Kouji.  
  
She gestured to Draco.  
  
"I guess I could see how she is..." Koujen followed Dracyra.  
  
"Dracyra??" Koujen called.  
  
"He's.. he's my b....br...brother!!" Dracyra sobbed really hard.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Oh, Cliffhanger!! Hope you like!! Next chapter : Time Will Tell 


	3. Time Will Tell

Time to help you from falling off the cliff!! I was going to leave you there but my pet seal, Goma-Chan got mad....  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Secret Truth  
  
Chapter 3 - Time Will Tell  
  
"YOUR BROTHER?!" Koujen said. The color disappeared from his eyes. They always did that when the emotions flouded through him.  
  
"When... m...om and d-dad found out th-that I was a demon they put me up for adoption," Dracyra sobbed and fainted into Koujen's arms.  
  
Koujen tapped her wings and said, "Melico." and her wings disappeared.  
  
He made his eyes red again and walked into the hall so that Dumbledore could see his eyes. Koujen sent a message to Dumbledore to say that he was taking Dracyra to the Headroom. Dumbledore nodded and Koujen silently left the Hall.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"What happened??" Kouji asked Voxy.  
  
They tapped their ears and said, "Melico." Human ears appeared.  
  
"Brother," she said gesturing to Draco.  
  
"Ah," he said.  
  
After the feast was finished they found their way to the head room.  
  
"Sheegahn," Kouji said. The portrait opened to a room with a wonderful velvet red floor. The fire sparked as the four colors of Hogwarts. There was a couch in front of the fire. There was a few armchairs around the common room. There was a table in a corner with six chairs and placemats, so they could eat in the common room. The wizards installed a TV for the Korean students.  
  
"Wow," they gasped.  
  
Koujen was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
"Oohh!! Move over!" Voxy said and Kouji and her jumped onto the couch. Kouji stared at his hands and popcorn appeared.  
  
"I'm gonna turn in for the night," Hermione said.  
  
"Me too," Draco said.  
  
They headed up different stairs.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Hermione opened the door to see Dracyra silently sobbing with her eyes closed. There were three beds marked for her and the Korean girls.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Dracyra said closing her eyes tighter.  
  
"Um.. alright.. but you can tell me anything OK??" Hermione said climbing into bed, kicking her shoes off.  
  
"Fine..." Dracyra said. With her eyes still closed she began to explain. "When I was small my mom and dad found out I was a demon. I'm not really Korean. They didn't want a demon for a daughter. So they put me up for adoption."  
  
"Is that it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," she said. "I had a brother. A twin brother and..."  
  
"And what??" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You know your friend?" Dracyra asked.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "He's my brother."  
  
"Really? You're a Malfoy?" Hermione asked suprised.  
  
When Hermione said Malfoy the tears came gushing out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!!" Hermione walked over to her and sat on her bed. "I won't tell I promise."  
  
"Really?" Dracyra got up and hugged Hermione. "Thanks."  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Draco opened the door to a room similar to Hermione's just the room was blue and green. His bed was green and labeled in gold.  
  
"As expected," Draco sighed and climbed into bed.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
They all awoke to a breakfast sitting on the table. There was a wide selection of Korean food and rice. But also american food like toast and pancakes.  
  
The Korean students ate half Korean half American breakfast. They left to hang out at the Great Hall.  
  
They walked swiftly and smoothly into the Great Hall as though they were superstars. They split up to their tables and sat down.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"Hi, I'm Koujen," Koujen shook the hand of Cho Chang. "You're pretty."  
  
Cho Chang blushed. She looked over at Harry and he was glaring.  
  
"Excuse him, he likes girls," Kouji said to Cho.  
  
"I hope you heard that!" Kouji said to Harry.  
  
Hermione soon walked in stomping to the Gryffindor table. Draco didn't come into the Great Hall but he showed up for Potions Class, first in the morning.  
  
"Today, we will be making future potions," Professor Snape said. "They will show your future in a four foot screen."  
  
Snape turned around and started righting on the board. He turned around and said, "Potter - Weasley, Granger - Malfoy, the Korean students will be altogether as they are new..."  
  
Snape finished naming the partners but they didn't need to listen anymore. Hermione dragged herself to Draco and sat far from him. The four demons were behind them and had half finished the potion.  
  
"Listen well," Hermione snapped. "I am not doing ALL the work, nor MOST. I will do HALF and you will do HALF."  
  
"Alright!" Draco said. "Calm down! What happened to Miss Well Mannered?"  
  
"Shut up and go!" Hermione hissed.  
  
They finished their potion in no time. It was a sparkly black.  
  
"Time's up," said Snape. He wiped the board clean. "Granger stir some of the potion with your hand and flick it into the air."  
  
Hermione did as she was told. It showed Draco and Hermione kissing. An older version. About 27. And the Draco was in a tuxedo...Hermione was in a brides dress.  
  
"Zow...." Hermione said. Zow was a word she had picked up from a guy named Owen.  
  
THUD! Draco had fallen over.  
  
The screen disappeared. Hermione looked at the four koreans. They were smiling. They already knew what was going to happen, they could tell the future. They didn't want anyone to see their future. They knew what it was.  
  
"Draco!" Snape said.  
  
"Sorry, Professor..." he said. He got up and stirred his part of the potion. He flicked it into the air.  
  
The four foot screen appeared into the air. It showed Draco and Hermione kissing. Except the Eiffel Tower was behind them. He pulled out a ring box.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it. She picked up her stuff and quickly left. Draco had fainted and their table had toppeled over.  
  
"EiJi, SimJi, EunJi, Heejin, take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." They quickly but silently made him float in air and they brought him to the Hospital wing.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Heh.. heh... Um.. no comment. 


End file.
